


Expected or Unexpected

by Hotarukunn



Category: Koko wa Greenwood | Here is Greenwood
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Short, Stolen Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuru wonders if nothing he does surprises Shinobu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expected or Unexpected

"I do understand how Hasukawa-kun feel sometimes." Shinobu stated. Mitsuru looked up from his homework and tilted his head to the side. "How so?"  
"About you. You can be quite horrifying." Shinobu copied off another part of the notes Mitsuru had taken during the math class he had missed because of a meeting with his father. "With your healing powers, I mean."  
"It's not horrifying. Shinobu, you of all?" Mitsuru sighed. "Geez."  
With a small chuckle, Shinobu smiled. "When I first saw it, I was really shocked and creeped out." he stated, drawing up a chart. "I'm used to it now, though."  
"So what you mean is," Mitsuru hummed. "that nothing I do can surprise you anymore?"  
"Not at all." Shinobu's smile widened slightly. "You still do some really stupid things that make me wonder if you really are sane or not."  
"That's not positive." Mitsuru pointed out, stood up and wandered around the kotatsu, flopped down on the ground and put a hand against the back of Shinobu's neck. "Did you expect this?"he asked as he smiled, giving him a soft kiss. Shinobu chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Mitsuru's waist. "Maybe, maybe not." he said, and Mitsuru commented "so you didn't."  
"But you didn't expect this, right?" Shinobu said, smashing his mouth against Mitsuru's. A gurgling sound of shock escaped Mitsuru, and they tumbled to the floor, legs under the kotatsu's blankets and bodies entangled. "Stupid." Mitsuru snickered. "Neither did you, right?"  
"Shut up." Shinobu huffed, blushing and proceeding to open his mouth to Mitsuru's probing tongue. "Shut up, Mitsuru."


End file.
